


Scratch of The Wolf {Narry}

by Ninjacookie29



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Niall, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Niall-centric, Werewolf Harry, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjacookie29/pseuds/Ninjacookie29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was last week when Harry had decided to start tickling Niall one night. Niall thought it was all fun and games—until later that night he noticed 3 claw marks on his abdomen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scratch Of The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Had this as a request on tumblr, decided to post it on here again :D

Niall was straight up terrified. Full on terror coursing through his veins. Harry had left a little over an hour ago to transform in the woods near their house, it being almost a high full moon. Now all Niall could do was pace his and Harry’s bedroom, deciding what to do.

‘Maybe I won’t turn. Maybe a scratch when he’s in human form won’t change me.’ Niall thought. He prayed to god that it was true. He countiued to pace, biting his nails and rustling his hair every so often.

‘I should have told Harry. I should’ve told him when he scratched me.’

You see Harry was a werewolf, has always been one since he was born. Well, from what he told Niall. Harry had decided to tell Niall about his ‘condition’ when they first start to get seriouse. To Harry’s relief Niall was actually accepting, Niall’s love for Harry able to overcome anything.

It was last week when Harry had decided to start tickling Niall one night. Niall thought it was all fun and games—until later that night he noticed 3 claw marks on his abdomen.

Niall decided not to tell Harry, he didn’t want Harry to worry about him this close to the full moon.

Now Niall was slightly regretting not telling Harry.

Niall stopped pacing the room and sat down on the end of his bed, putting his head in his hands which were propped up on his elbows. Out of the corner of his eye, Niall saw the numbers 7:46 blinking back to him in neon blue.

The full moon was high at approximently 8:00 o’clock.

*~*

Niall decided making a cup of tea would calm his nerves. 

Walking into the kitchen, dressed in his favorite pajamas that Harry had gotten him, Niall grabbed a coffee cup. Walking over to the kettle he poured himself a cup. Once he was done he placed the kettle back on the counter. Bringing the cup to his lips he took a long sip, the burning heat of tea carving it’s way down Nialls throat to his stomach.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves more, Niall decided maybe watching some tv would help get his mind off things.

‘I won’t turn. I won’t turn. I won’t turn.’ He kept repeating in his head as he made his way down the hallway and into the living room. 

Little did he know that the clock had just turned 8:00 o’clock. 

*~*

Niall walked into the living room, tea in hand. Moving past the coffee table he reached for the remote, getting ready to flip the tv on. But before he could he felt a sharp tug in his gut.

Niall’s eyes widened as he lost his balance, dropping the remote and mug. The mug hit the wood floor with a smash, causing cermaic and tea to explode in the direction he was standing. He fell to his knees, catching himself with his hands.

Confused Niall started to get back up, only to be thrown back to the ground by another wave of pain.

“No, no , no. God please no!” Niall started, but a turning feeling in his gut interupted causing him to gasp. He shut his eyes tight as tears swelled in the corners of his eyelids, some escaping down his cheeks.

Another surge of pain went through him, his legs starting to cramp up. Niall’s arms gave out beneath him, causing his body to fall to the floor. Sweat coated his forhead now, as his breathing and heart race quickened.

“God no please, I don’t want this. Please!” Niall countiued to cry out. But he knew it was usless. He was turning. He wasn’t human anymore.

He was a werewolf.

He countiued to scream out as he felt his insides turn, his muscles cramping up. His bones starting to break and heal back togeather as he started to take on his new form. His teeth starting to lengthen, causing his braces to snap off. His hands flexing back and forth as his nials grew. His clothes becoming too tight around his body.

He scream and cried through everything, praying that this wasn’t happening. That this was just all a dream, and he would wake up with Harry next to him. The pain was unbearable, he never imagined this type of pain.

Arching his back, he gave out one final scream before the monster within took over.

*~*

Harry woke up in the forest. Naked. Like always after a full moon. 

His hair was wildley messed up, leaves sticking to his body here and there. Slowly he got up, brushing himself off, his muscles cramping at the human movement. He pushed the uncomfortable feeling away and started for the old Oak tree in which he stashed his clothes at. 

He needed to get back to Niall. He knew that Niall always worried about him every full moon. Harry even had a whole breakfest planned out already to show that Harry was sorry for being gone. Pancakes and tea, just like Niall likes. 

He knew that once he walked into their flat, Niall would be sound asleep in their bedroom. He couldn’t wait to surprise him with breakfest in bed.

*~*

When Harry first approached their flat door, he knew something was off.

Especially, when he stepped through the threshhold. Claw marks etched into the plaster of the walls, all the furniture in sight torn apart. Harry dropped his bag and rushed through the hallway into the living room.

Harry’s mouth gaped as soon as he entered the living room. The couchs overturned, the coffee table splintered apart, bite and claw marks etched into the walls and furniture.

“NIALL!” Harry shouted. His eyes scanning everything in sight as he rushed through the room. He grabbed anything in sight and threw it around the room. “NIALL WHERE ARE YOU! NIALL!”

He ran into the kitchen, doing the same things and greeted with the same things. Claw and bite marks littered everywhere, furniture torn apart and thrown. Harry searched everywhere. Bathroom, closet, everywhere.

The only place left was the bedroom.

Harry’s breath hitched as soon as he threw the door open. Harry’s eyes fell onto the destruction in the room. The bed where him and Niall had first made love was torn to shreds. Clothes strewn across the floor, claw marks indented into the wooden flooring and painted walls. But what caught Harry’s attention was a out cold Niall, who laid in a akward angle, naked on the floor.

Harry tripped over himself, knees collaiding with the floor. He ignored the pain in his knees and crawled over to Niall. Harry pulled frantically at Niall, pulling Niall’s head into his lap.

“Niall! Niall! Niall wake up please!” Harry shouted, paniac scorching through his veins. Harry put his hands on Niall’s scortching cheeks, brushing Niall’s sweaty fringe out of his face. “Niall! Niall!”

Niall stirred beneath Harry, opening his eyes slightly. Harry gasped when he saw Niall’s blue eyes full of pain, them opening wider as he saw Harry leaning over him.

“H-Harry-y?” Niall croaked out, before whimpering in pain as he tried to move.

“Shh, Niall love, don’t move it’s gonna hurt.” Harry cooed, ceressing Niall’s cheek to sooth him.

“It’s ok. I’m here Niall. I’m here.”


	2. Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to popular demand ^_^

Harry couldn't help but let tears fall down his eyes, him doing his best to fix up a nice spot for Niall to lay in. Everything in their house was thrashed, so he had to make due with only blankets and a few pillows that weren't badly ripped apart.

Your a monster. You turned the only person in the world that you care about and you didn't even help him with his first transformation.

Harry choked back a sob, him finishing quickly fixing up the area in which he intended Niall to lay in. After wiping the faint tears away he quickly stood up and raced into the bedroom. Niall sat with a loose blanket draped across him, covering his manhood for Harry didn't want to cause the boy pain by having the hassle to put on a pair of pants.

"Hey." Harry whispered, him kneeling down so he was eye level with Niall. Niall looked up at him through hooded eyes, the blue irises glassy. Harry bit his lip, him not wanting Niall to know he was on the verge of tears. Niall gulped, him leaning his head forward to rest on Harry's shoulder.

Harry licked his lips, him leaning into Niall's touch. His hand came up, rubbing small circles in the Irishman's scalp.

"I made a, uh, a area where you can relax while I clean up." Harry said, his voice low and quiet. Niall leaned back some, so he could make eye contact with Harry.

"C-Can we just stay like this for awhile? Please?" Niall whispered, a tear escaping his eye. Harry's thumb brushed across his cheekbone, wiping way the tear. He smiled.

"Of course, just wanted you to be comfortable is all, after. . ." Harry started, his voice trailing off as he realized what he was saying. Niall stilled, him breaking eye contact with his new found creator.  
Harry sighed and shifted so he sat next to Niall, the blonde wrapping the tattered blanket around himself to keep warm. Harry knew Niall must be cold, it being one of the side effects after turning. Your body was still adrenaline wired because of the turn, so your body wasn't sure with which temperature your body was supposed to be. Harry had grown used to it, him being born this way. But Niall on the other hand, he had to cope with the effects longer.

Harry wrapped his arm around the older boy's shoulders, Niall leaning his head on Harry's shoulder for support. Everything was silent, except the sound of sniffles coming from Niall every know and again.

"I'm sorry." Harry choked out, his voice breaking as he felt tears swell in his throat. Niall didn't look at him, instead keeping his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I-I don't even know how this happened. I-I should've known I-I could've helped you--"

"Harry, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is! I turned you, Niall. I cursed you!"

Niall's head shot up, their eyes locking together. Niall winced, his expression showing that he was clearly in pain from his sudden movement.

"I knew OK?! I knew you scratched me, I just didn't say anything."

Now Harry was the one that was surprised. "When did I scratch you?"

"Harry--"

"When did I scratch you?"

Niall was silent. A few seconds passing before he spoke.

"When we got into that tickle fight a few nights ago." Niall pushed away from Harry, him lowering the blanket so it showed his abdomen. Harry felt like bursting into tears again when he saw 3 slash marks, not too big, but not small enough to the point where you couldn't see the indention. "I just didn't think it would. . . turn me. . . since you where human. That's why I didn't tell you. Didn't want to worry you when it was that close to the full moon."

Harry sniffed, his green eyes looking from the mark--that mark he made--back up to Niall's eyes. Niall looked back at him, his expression sad, yet the glimmer in his eyes telling Harry that he was alright. 

That everything was going to be OK.

Harry pulled Niall back into a hug, his head fitting into the crook of the Irishman's neck. Niall clung back at him, his hair tickling Harry's ears as well as Niall's tears dripping down onto his neck.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized. "I'm so sorry."

*~*

Harry threw the bag full of clothes behind a bush, him trying his best to hide the fact that it was even there. He didn't want any bystanders to wander by--not like any were going to be out here that late at night that is.

He turned around, him running a hand through his curls. Niall stood a few feet behind him, him messing with the hoodie strings--anything to distract himself from what was about to come.

"So, are you ready?" Harry asked sheepishly. Niall looked up, his eyes wide, the full moon illuminating against his pupils.

"Y-Yeah." Niall stuttered. Harry bit his lip, him looking away from Niall as he reached his arms up, taking his shirt off and throwing it to the ground. Niall followed his lead, taking his hoodie off and instead of just dropping it, folding it neatly and setting it down in the grass.

Harry, now fully naked, reached down grabbing his clothes which laid messily on the forest floor. He turned to Niall, the Irishman naked as well, his hands coming down and doing the best to hide his manhood. It's not like Harry hasn't seen him naked before, but he knew that Niall was shy and self conscious on his body, so he didn't pester him. Harry on the other hand didn't care, him letting everything show.

"Give me your clothes." Harry asked, him nodding towards Niall's neatly folded clothes. Niall bit his lip, him reaching down to pick up his stacked clothes. Once he picked it up, he put it in front of himself to hide everything from Harry's eyes. Harry didn't say anything, just took his clothes and put them behind the bush's with their extra pair of clothes.

"Now I'm probably gonna turn first, since your body doesn't quite know the moon scheduled yet. So it might take some time." Harry exclaimed, him turning around and looking Niall up and down. Niall nodded, him staying silent.

They remained silent for a few more moments before Niall's hushed voice echoed into the night. "I'm scared."

Harry felt his gut twist. Him taking a few steps forward. "Don't be, it's gonna just feel like a small pinch at first--then it's gone--" Harry cut himself off before he could continue, him taking a gulp. "--You've been through it before. It's OK, I'm here. I'm not going to leave you."

Niall gave a shy smile, him nodding his head. "I-I know, I-I--ahh!"

Niall fell forward, his hands uncovering his lower regions and reaching out. He caught himself, him now on all fours, head hung low so his fringe was flying off his forehead. Harry panicked, him running forward, his hands clutching at Niall's shoulders.

"Niall! Niall, I'm here, don't worry, I'm here." Harry shouted, him pulling Niall close to him. Niall uncurled himself, tears coating his eyes.

"I-It hurts Harry, I-I can't feel my legs-s." Niall cried, him leaning towards Harry more, his legs sprawled in front of him. Harry gulped, him gripping Niall's shoulder and rubbing small circles into it, trying anything to ease the boy away from the oncoming pain that the both of them were about to endure.

Harry could feel that tug in his gut, him grunting as he curled around Niall. Niall took notice him looking up at Harry, whom had his eyes clutched tight. Harry opened his eyes, him gasping as he looked into Niall's eyes. Niall's eyes where the normal shade of blue, but alongside it was a bright copper ring circling his iris, giving off a eerie glow to the ocean blue hue. Niall's eyes were also wide, as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Ha-Harry, your eyes. . ." Niall muttered.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know. Your eyes are doing the same thing."

Niall opened his mouth, as if to say something, but he was cut off as he gave out a gasping noise. Harry flicked his head up, watching as Niall pushed back, him laying flat on his back. His eyes shut tight as his back arched, his mouth open as a blood-curdling scream erupted from his vocal chords. Harry was forced to let go of him, Harry being thrown back as well as he felt his arm twist to the side, his shoulder dislocating. Harry gave out a huff, him focusing his mind to ignore the pain, which to his advantage made the pain lower to a dull throb.

Niall flipped to his side, curling into the fetal position. His nails formed into claws, his mouth agape as his teeth started to lengthen. He gripped at the grass, pulling out chunks as his should blades pushed out, his spine twisting under the pressure. Harry watched on as Niall screamed in agony, his bones breaking and twisting, morphing and fusing back together as his wolf form started to take over. Harry felt his teeth lengthen, his nails now turned fully into claws.

Harry remained silent, only letting grunts escape from his mouth, while Niall on the other hand was screaming bloody murder. A few moments later, Niall's screams morphed into howls. Harry opened his eyes, ignoring the pain in his skull as he saw a wolf staggering in front of him, its dark coat reflecting the moonlight that shone down from the full moon above them. The wolf shook it's head, it opening it's eyes and revealing ice blue iris's. Niall's eyes.

Harry gritted his teeth as the wolf stared at him, watching as Harry sped up with his transformation. His shoulder blades pushing out, hair growing along his body, claws gripping at the dirt and pulling chunks up absent mindely.

"I-it's OK Niall, stay with me. You're gonna be alright, don't worry." Harry stuttered, his voice changed from deep and smooth, to rigid and animalistic. "Stay with me, Niall. Everything's gonna be alright."

And the next thing he knew, everything faded to black, the last thing he remembered was a wolf staring at him. Waiting for him.


End file.
